


Falling

by seoulcity



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom, Timothy Drake - Fandom, batfam - Fandom, mention bruce wayne, mention damian wayne, mention dick grayson
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Red Robin, mention bruce wayne - Freeform, mention damian wayne - Freeform, mention dick grayson - Freeform, tim drake - Freeform, timothy drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulcity/pseuds/seoulcity
Summary: Timothy Drake didn't have an easy life. Bruce disappearing really did not make it any easier.





	Falling

Tim Drake had felt small all his life. Always hiding in the background, going unnoticed and neglected. His parents were never around and hardly bothered to have a nanny for him while they disappeared on their trips. It wasn’t unusual for him to be left alone for amounts of time, but at least the house was comfortable enough. It got lonely but it was something he learned to endure. 

The wind whipped around Tim. The hoodie he wore flapped in the wind as he stood on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises. He sighed as he looked down to the ground below. He balanced precariously on the edge much which seemed to be the metaphor of his life. Hanging in the balance of things waiting for the scales to tip. 

Robin… The title wasn’t originally his, but it gave him a sense of purpose. To be needed. It was a strange feeling for him to be needed. Well, convinced he was needed and Bruce finally admitted defeat. Batman needed a Robin to steer him a bit. When Tim came into Bruce’s life, it was a whole new playing field. He was very receptive of Tim’s feelings, even when he tried his best to close it off and hide. Bruce had been hurt by the loss of Jason, and Tim would never try to fill that gap, but his presence was needed by Bruce. Tim needed Bruce for the support he was never given, the care that he was neglected of. Above all Batman was a teacher, a mentor, but Bruce? Bruce was a dad above all, he wanted the absolute best for Tim and all his children and mentees. Bruce took Tim in when he wasn’t required to and Tim owed him everything for doing so.

But now, Bruce was dead. Of course, Tim didn’t believe that, but it’s not like anyone else would listen to what he had to say. Bruce was gone, Dick took Robin away from him and given it to Damian. To an extent, Tim realized that Damian needed it as much as he did, but that didn’t stop the anger of being stripped of his title. At least Dick had retired the name, and Jason had died in the field donning the Robin title. But Tim, he was still alive, he didn’t want to retire it. His frustration mixed with his grief and weighed his heart down. His emotions all culminated into anger, absolute rage: at himself, at Dick for taking his title away, at Damian for taking the said title, at Bruce for disappearing in the first place. He was neglected for the better half of his life, no one wanted him; he was tossed aside. What was new about this? Why did he let his guard down and let himself feel this hurt? This was his reality that he couldn’t escape. To him, he felt he would always be replaceable, and this was the proof.

Too many losses weighed on his shoulders. His father’s. Conner’s. Now Bruce. How much more could his heart take. Even with how hard Tim’s heart had grown over the years, from the neglect and having to grow up so quickly, this hurt him. This made his heartache as his world was falling apart around him and he couldn’t do anything right now to fix it.

Tim was no longer needed in Gotham. Even then he didn’t care to stick around and watch them pretend everything was fine without Bruce. To pretend that nothing had happened between the three of them. You can’t ignore your problems and expect them to be solved. Tim was no longer going to let this rule him. It was time to face fact and to do something about it. And with this, it was time for him to leave. 

Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Tim felt the wind ease and soothe his pain. A momentary fleeting moment of being at peace. The Gotham smog obscured the sky but he knew the stars and moon were his witnesses. He edged closer to the edge and opened his arms and just breathed. This was it. This was what his life had come to. After everything that had happened, after everything that he had persevered: this is where he stood.

He leaped. He felt the weightless feeling of freefall and heard the wind whistling in his ears. The wind whipped his clothes and his hair tickling his face. His eyes closed as he rushed down the building. Memories started flooding his mind of all his friends and the family he’s gained. His eyes burn from the wind and from something else… The sound of honking approaches.

Closer…

Closer…

A line shoots out and he swings towards another building and lands gently. He rests his head on the line and takes a deep breath. He was going to born anew. This was not the end of his story, this was just the close of a chapter and a step towards the climax of his life. He couldn’t give up, not even the most trying times. He would persevere.

Batman would always need a Robin. Dick had his in Damian… But Bruce, Bruce didn’t have a Robin wherever he was. So Tim was ready for when he found him. He would find him… He had to, they all needed Bruce too much just to give up on him. Bruce never gave up on Tim, so Tim couldn’t give up on him. He owed Bruce too much for their relationship to end with him just disappearing. He was determined to do anything and everything possible to bring him back. Whatever the cost. Tim Drake was born anew. His Robin was born anew.


End file.
